


Of Spirits and People

by AlienGlitter



Category: Paranormal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Paranormal, Romance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienGlitter/pseuds/AlienGlitter
Summary: Alright so this is a little story about a girl who died unexpectedly but can't move on because she never did anything with purpose in her life. She finally meets a boy who can see her for some reason, and they both know that all they have are each other. Cute things happen, and maybe in the end they both find their purpose.





	

Of Spirits And People  
\---------------------------------  
Andrea's P.O.V

I know this entire story seems like it will be very cliché, but trust me, it's not. Everything about our story is magical. I wouldn't have a purpose without him. This is our story.

I am a ghost. I died November 3rd, 1998. It was 3 days before my birthday. I died of a freak car accident. Instead of passing on, my spirit stayed here. I was never sure why. When I saw myself looking down at my dead body dressed up all nice in a casket with my family members crying quietly, I knew I was still here. I wasn't really upset that I was dead. It would've happened sooner or later. I didn't like my life. My father passed away when I was very young. My mother didn't feel like she could raise me by herself, so we moved in with my uncle and aunt. I never liked my uncle. He was rude and careless. It wasn't entirely his fault that I died, but he had something to do with it. He and my mother got into an argument in the car. When we crashed, I died a few seconds after impact. I'm not really mad, though. I always felt that I was one of those people who didn't really have a purpose in life. I just existed, I guess. It didn't make a difference that I was gone. I've been wondering the town ever since I died. I'm not entirely sure how long it's been. I'll have to check someone's calendar or something. One day, I sat propped up against my gravestone just staring at some flowers and a ladybug. A boy with quite a few piercings, dark colored clothes, and a dark red beanie stepped into the graveyard. For some reason, he caught my attention. I ignore lots of people that enter the graveyard, but he was one of the few special ones I actually took interest in. I decided to follow him because I didn't have anything better to do. I noticed everything about him. I noticed how he walked with his hands in his pockets. I noticed how he looked at the ground most of the time. I noticed how even the slightest noise startled him. I noticed that he liked to rub the back of his neck a lot. When he came to a sudden stop, I stepped back a bit to watch what he'd do. He kneeled down in front of a grave and placed his hand on it. I stepped to the side of him to examine the gravestone. It read "John R. Hutch: Marine Cadet. Died March 17, 2004." That's pretty recent actually. The boy reached into his oversized coat pocket and took out a small stone. It was littered with grey and white spots. He placed it on the grave. I wasn't entirely sure why. Usually people placed flowers on the graves of loved ones. Not rocks. He got up slowly and turned to walk away. He took one very small step, looked up, and froze completely. I looked at him, looked around us, and then back at him. I was confused. Nothing made a noise. There was no one behind us. After a few moments I thought maybe, just maybe, he was looking at me. I pulled at the hem of my transparent dress and looked at him.  
"Who are you?"  
He breathed. His voice was a bit rough, but it was sweet at the same time.  
"Me?"  
I asked. He nodded slowly, his eyes still huge.  
"I'm me. A ghost."  
I said simply.  
"What's your name?"  
He asked. His voice was slightly more audible.  
"I don't know. I forget sometimes, and I don't know if spirits have names." I replied. "I thought you said you were a ghost."  
"Spirits and ghosts are really the same thing. Spirit is just a nicer word I think."  
I explained. He nodded again, looking me up and down.  
"So, you don't know your name? Do you want me to help you remember?"  
He offered. I shrugged slightly.  
"It doesn't matter. You can if you'd like to."  
I said.  
"Let's go to your gravestone I guess. Is it here?" He asked. I nodded and started hovering in a direction left to us. He followed me cautiously; I noticed it.  
"I'm not going to harm you. I'm not that kind of spirit. I'm simply dead and didn't move on. That's all."  
I stated. He seemed to loosen up just slightly. When we got to my grave, I planted my feet on the ground and squinted to read the slightly withered stone words.  
"Andrea. That's my name."  
I stated, looking at the boy. He nodded, seeming to loosen up a bit every time I spoke.  
"I just haven't heard it in forever, so I just forgot it over time I guess."  
I explained. He gave the slightest smile and looked at me.  
"Well Andrea, I'm Damian. Nice to meet you."  
He said. I liked his smile, it was nice.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
I replied. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked a bit bashful all of a sudden.  
"So, how long were you watching me?"  
He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Back at my dad's grave. How long were you there?"  
He explained. His voice cracked a little at the mention of his dad's grave, and I felt a little bad I think.  
"Oh, I wasn't there that long. I saw you come in and walk to the grave and you caught my attention so I decided to follow you a bit. Not to sound like a stalker or anything."  
I stated. This earned a weak chuckle from Damian, but I still thought it was quite nice.  
"I never thought I'd have a conversation with a ghost to be honest."  
Damian admitted.  
"Well I think it's pretty nice. I haven't talked to anyone in years."  
I replied. Glancing back at my grave, I calculated how many years it's been since my death.  
"About six years to be exact."  
I added.  
"Sorry to hear that. It must get lonely, huh? I actually know how you feel. My life might not be that much different from yours."  
He said.  
"Really? How so?"  
He sighed and looked at the ground, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.  
"I've always been the kind of odd kid. I'm shy and weird, so it's difficult for me to make friends or anything. It's especially lonely now that dad's gone..."  
He explained, trailing off.  
"My dad died when I was young too."  
I said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He flinched, and I quickly pulled back. I'm not sure what compelled me to do that in the first place. Maybe lack of human contact. He looked a little shocked, and I'm sure I looked a little embarrassed.  
"You're so cold." He whispered.  
"Yea, I guess so. Sorry." I replied quickly.  
"No, it's fine. Seriously." He assured.  
His voice was pretty comforting. It sounded so honest.  
"Well, I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you again?"  
He said. If my heart still worked, it would've skipped a beat; I'm sure of it.  
"Yea. I don't wonder too far, and I'm sure I stick out from everybody else." I responded.  
He gave another small smile.  
"In that case, see you later Andrea."  
Damian said before waving and walking off. He seemed more at ease, which was strange seeing as he just saw and talked to a ghost. Either way, I felt so much at that moment that I hadn't felt in so long. Excitement, curiosity, happiness. I'm not even sure why I felt that way, but it was nice, and I couldn't wait to see Damian again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, so constructive criticism is very much so welcome.


End file.
